Perfect Note
by Ziinect
Summary: Que pasa si 5 chicas que aparentan llevar vidas normales, te dijieran que por la noche son un conocido grupo de chicas?, y que su secreto esta a punto de ser revelado por 5 hermosos chicos? averiguenlo (Completo.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: Otro fic :333**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko al igual que sus personajes**

* * *

Azul, France, Natsuki, Felicita, Rocio, las 5 tienen un pequeño secreto que surgio casi sin darse cuenta, pasaron 3 años ya desde que este secreto esta presente en sus vidas, por el dia son las 5 chicas normales, pero por la noche Azul se convierte en Zei, France en Aru, Natsuki en Yukki,Felicita en Azelia y Rocio en Witch, personalidades completamente distintas a ellas, ustedes preguntaran… ¿Por qué pasa esto? Acaso la noche las transforma?, la verdad es que no, por la noche se convierten en la conocida banda "Hex" , Zei siendo su líder y bajista, como vocalita Aru, en la batería Yukki, Witch en la guitarra , y Azelia es la tecladista, les contare un poco mas de ellas.

Azul, es de pequeña estatura tez blanca de la mas pura, ojos verde agua y cabello negro azabache, por lo general utiliza colores llamativos como rosas y verdes , aunque cuando se transforma en Zei, sus colores son el azul y el negro, su personalidad cambia completamente al estar como Zei, si, es bipolar, pero solo cuando utiliza el negro y el azul.

France, es de estatura mediana tez blanca y orbes violáceas, su cabello es rubio platinado y cubre su cintura, cuando es France siempre lleva 2 coletas, su forma de vestir es tierno e inocente , pero cuando es Aru su cabello va suelto y tiene un estilo de loli, por lo general lleva un moño grande en su cabello y su vestimenta es negra

Natsuki, es de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos como la sangre, su cabello es corto y su forma de vestir es loli pero mas sexy, utiliza mucho el color rojo y negro, al ser Yukki, utiliza mas que nada jeans rotos y blusas cortas , tiene un tatto con una pluma y el signo infinito la marca de la banda, las otras 4 integrantes también la tenían todas lo llevaban en su hombro derecho, y un pircing en su nariz.

Rocio, es de cabello corto y largo que llega a tapar su espalda, su fleco cubre uno de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, lleva siempre un collar de dragon en su cuello, el cual no se quita nunca, su forma de vestir es mas simple, por lo general jeans y blusas , cuando es witch cambia drásticamente, su cabello lo recoge en unas coletas un poco despeinadas y los jeans pasan a ser cortas faldas o vestidos, y usa tops ajustados

Felicita, es de cabello largo y blanco sus ojos son de dos colores, uno es azul y el otro rojo, llega a ser la mas tierna de las 5, le gusta usar flores o sombreros con ellas adornándola , sufre mucho el frio por lo general, se la ve muy tapada, pero en verano llega a verse muy atrevida en cuanto a la ropa, cuando se transforma en Azelia, deja el lado pervertido salir , pasa de ser extremadamente tierna a ser extremadamente pervertida, su cabello va siempre atado en una coleta alta con el fleco tapando su ojo izquierdo , utiliza faldas con cadenas converses altas y tops ajustados.

**Estas son las 5 integrantes de Hex.**

-Azul- llamo felicita a la nombrada

-si?-respondio ella

-Mañana debemos entrar al instituto ese verdad?- dijo su amiga haciendo un tierno puchero, en eso llegan Natsuki, France, y Rocio

-Sip- dije mientras les hacia señas con la mano a mis amigas para que vinieran a sentarse con nosotras, natsuki corrió contra mi estaba muy entusiasmada

-Azul, azul azul azul azul!- gritaba ella

-Morado!-grito france

-Verde- dijo indiferente rocio

-marron- sugirió felicita

-que graciosas- dije yo con un notable enfado

-Idiotas-dijo natsuki enfadada.- Azul, tengo algo para ti- dijo mientras me extendía una pequeña cajita, al abrirá encontré un colgante con el signo infinito y mi nombre tallado en él, le dio una cajita a cada una , y cada una era el mismo collar con su nombre tallado.

-Gracias natsuki es hermoso- dije mientras la abrazaba

**_*Al dia siguiente*_**  
Me desperté con pereza, realmente no quería ir a el instituto, tocaba vestirme, por lo que me di un baño rápido y al salir tome una falda azul una remera verde lima con mangas fucsias y unas converse blancas, mi cabello lo adorne con unas hebillas negras, me puse el collar que me había dado natsuki tome mi bolso y con una tostada en la boca corrí a la casa de France, quien me esperaba junto a rocio sentadas en el jardín

-Chicas ya vine! Me dormi gomen- dije con una gota callendo por mi nuca

-no te preocupes, vamos que llegamos tarde y aun debemos ir por felicita y natsuki- dijo rocio acomodando su atuendo. Corrimos hasta la casa de felicita y ninguna de las 2 estaba allí ya habían ido al instituto

***al llegar al instituto***

Felicita y Natsuki estaban hablando vívidamente con una peligris y una chica de cabello anaranjado. Llegamos a oir mas o menos esto..

_-"Se parecen a Yukki y Azelia, de Hex, verdad?"- dijo la peligris, esta situación no me gustaba nada_

_-"tienes razón, m-m-mira esa es Zei verdad?"- dijo sorprendida la pelinaranja_

_-"y viene junto a Aru y Witch!"- dijo la peligris esto era malo la gente se quedo mirándonos, como líder solo una cosa podía hacer…_

-Se están confundiendo!, somos estudiantes normales yo odio el azul encerio!- dije entrando en pánico. Un pelirojo me tomo de la muñeca y me trajo hacia el

-Esta es una tabla de planchar imposible que sea zei, piensen por dios- Venia seguido por un rubio con pinta de oficinista, un chico de la época victoriana, un chico que jugaba a la psp y un chico peliazul muy parecido al friki.

-tsck, a quien le dices tabla de planchar idiota- dije mirándolo con odio

-a ti, oye… Puedo planchar mi ropa en ti- dijo acercando su rostro al mio con una mirada arrogante

-Estupido!- grite

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí n.n**

**Yumiko: Gracias a las amigas de Anto-nee que se prestan para este fic :3 Azul (Anto), Natsuki (Shakee), Rocio (Rocio), France (Catherine), Felicita (Lucia) Dejen reviews n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ziinect: Continuo, gracias por sus reviews**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiKo, al igual que sus personajes, fic creado sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Luego de gritarle el me tomo del mentón y levanto mi mirada hacia el cerro sus ojos y apretó sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso, realmente quería corresponderlo. Debía admitirlo, el cabeza de fresa era lindo. Sin embargo lo aparte cuando mordió mi labio, como pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso…

-Si, imposible que seas zei- luego de decir eso se fue caminando, france automáticamente tomo a natsuki de los brazos y felicita la tomo de las piernas, tenia una mirada asesina que diría, iba a matar al pelirrojo, si no mal recuerdo no me dijo su nombre.

-Azul, te encuentras bien?- dijo Rocio, intentando calmarme

-Lo estoy no se preocupen- sonreír instintivamente y comenze a caminar, me miraron raro pues nunca había sonreído así. Camine por un largo pasillo mire el agujero de una escalera, me parecía muy sospechoso, camine hasta él y al llegar a una pared, vi que era más débil que las demás, la empuje y se abrió, al entrar vi muchos instrumentos, bien acomodados, por lo que descarte la idea de que fuera un lugar abandonado, era el típico cliché de las películas de misterio, donde te encuentras con una habitación misteriosa, que solo dios sabe de donde salió. Me acerque a un bajo que había allí, era el mas hermosa que vi en mi vida, negro y rojo con unos diseños de notas musicales en dorado, la tome y comenze a tocar unas notas me acerque al micrófono y cante una canción que estaba escribiendo , era algo privado, moriría si alguien la oyera…

_"Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time._

_If we can go back to being friends, then I will ask for nothing more.  
As long as you're okay with it, I really don't mind.  
I, a liar, sang a love song with words contrary to my thoughts._

_Today's weather in the area is a clear sunny sky with a downpour.  
Yesterday I was making the best use of my time being idle and free.  
It's not like I'm thinking about you or anything.  
Fine, maybe I was thinking about you just a little against my will._

_The inside of my head is spinning  
just like a merry-go-round._

_Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands,  
where should I throw away this love you gave me?  
I have no need for things  
that diminish the more I use…"_

-Asi que, Zei está tocando mi bajo, eres muy atrevida sabes?...- dijo la voz de antes tomándome por la cintura y pegándome al mientras besaba mi cuello y le dejaba marcas, no mentiré, me sentía genial, pero no sabía ni quien era.

-s-sueltame pervertido- dije intentando zafar del agarre estaba muy sonrojada, y comenzaba a darme mucho calor, de pronto me tiro al piso y puso mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza, mientras sus piernas estaban una a cada lado de mi cintura, me beso con fiereza, comenze a corresponder luego de resistirme un rato, maldito cabeza de fresa, me gusta, y mucho la verdad…

-Me dices pervertido, pero tú no te niegas a esto verdad?- dijo colando una de sus manos por mi blusa mientras que con la otra sostenía mis manos

-n-n-no, noo- decía mientras algunas lagrimas caian por mis ojos, el había tomado uno de mis pechos y estaba masajeandolo, me gustaba, pero no podía dejar que lo sepa…

-Castiel, que haces?!- grito un chico castaño que entraba a la sala seguido por el oficinista el friki el peliazul que venia con una pila de ropa entre sus manos, y el chico victoriano

-Solo jugaba un poco- me tomo del brazo y me levanto.- Les presento a Zei, líder y creadora del grupo Hex, o mejor dicho, nuestra competencia- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, como si el ya hubiera sabido eso mucho antes de orime cantar, solo una cosa podía hacer, mi falda ya era azul, por lo que tome un brazalete de mi bolsillo el cual era negro y me lo puse, me transforme en Zei.

-Tu estúpido pervertido te enseñare porque no debes tocarme- Lo tome del brazo y lo arroje contra un pared, me acerque a el y cuando iba a darle un puñetazo, natsuki, france, rocio y Felicita, entraron corriendo y me tomaron de brazos y piernas entre las cuatro, no tengo autocontrol siendo Zei.

-p-porque es zei ahora, que le hicieron?- gritaba natsuki, ella odiaba verme transformada en zei fuera del escenario, le aterraba que hiriera a alguien que me importara.

-Cuando entramos castiel la…- Fue interumpido por lysandro quien poso un dedo en los labios de nath y se le acerco peligrosamente como si fuera a besarlo (N/A: YAOOOOOOOOOOI! Ntc, si hago eso rocio me cuelga -3-)

-Un caballero no anda con chismes, mucho menos contando lo que hacen sus amigos.- El rubio ya estaba muy sonrojado, por el acercamiento de antes

-Haber principito o me lo dices o te castro- dijo rocio tomándolo de la oreja hacercandolo a ella, el inflo sus mejillas y cruzo sus brazos, como si fuera un pequeño niño

-No- dijo aun con el gesto de antes, rocio le dio una cachetada en la cabeza que iso que callera

-Y que quieren de nosotras para que no revelen nuestro secreto?- dijo calmada felicita

-Castiel ya tomo lo que quería- dijieron todos con una mirada asesina dirigida a el, el solo puso cara de "Yo jamas rompi un plato en toda mi vida"

-Entonces, que quieren?..-

* * *

**Ziinect: Matta-nee nos leemos n.n, la canción que canta Zei es Ama no Jaku de gumi**

**Yumiko: dejen reviews /._./**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziinect: Conti /._./**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiKo al igual que sus personajes**

* * *

-Olvidenlo, vallanse porfavor, y llévense a la plana azulada- dijo refiriéndose a zei con una sonrisa burlona

-Tu idiota, donde me liberen te matare lenta y dolorosamente, plañiras plañiras!- Decia Zei riendo como psicópata **(N/A: Nebile, eres tu?)**

-Vamonos Zei calmate- decía rocio para distraerla mientras natsuki le sacaba el brazalete, al sacárselo a ella se le nublaron los ojos y cayo inconciente, esto ocurria principalmente cuando pasaba de zei a azul.

-q-que le ocurrio?!- dijo el delegado muy preocupado

-No les importa, es su culpa esto idiotas- dijo natsuki con un notable enfado , la cargo en su hombro y se fue, seguida por rocio, france y felicita. Al salir de allí fueron a la casa, france en el camino tropezó y callo a un charco de lodo, creo que eso fue lo mejor que paso en el día, Azul no recuperaba la conciencia aun, todas entrarona la casa y azul volvió en si, entro a la ducha y luego salio envuelta en una toalla, rocio se saco la blusa y se acostó de cabeza en el sofá con sus piernas sobre el respaldo del mismo mientras intentaba escribir en unas partituras, Natsuki quien se había bañado antes estaba en bata secando su cabello, france estaba sacándose la ropa para entrar a la ducha y sacarse e lodo del cabello, y felicita.. Bueno ella estaba durmiendo toda despaturrada en el sofá de la sala.

-Azul te encuentras mejor?- dijo rocio preocupada

-Si, gracias- dijo antes de abrir el armario, al abrirlo castiel y lysandro estaban allí adentro, en ese armario que compartían Azul y rocio, Castiel tenia en sus manos los preciados discos de los 80' de Azul, y lysandro las partituras de rocio

-p-p-pero que mierda hacen aquí?!- dijo azul tomando el bate que estaba junto al armario con una mirada asesina, rocio callo de espalda por el grito de azul y al levantarse tomo unos kunais que habían sobre la mesa con los cuales ella entrenaba, Natsuki inspecciono los otros 2 armarios, en uno estaban kentin y armin, y en el otro estaba alexy y nath, Natsuki apunto la secadora a kentin y armin, quien lloraba porque había encontrado la ps2 de felicita y estaba llorando, ya que estaba partida a la mitad por un pequeñísimo accidente que tiene mucho que ver con Zei y una katana , France, se tapo ya que estaba en ropa interior, y tomo una espada de madera que usaba para entrenar, y felicita seguía durmiendo, azul la miro rápidamente tomo una almuhada y se la arrojo para que despertara, al hazerlo cayo al piso y limpio su baba…

-Mooo, azul-nee – dijo sobando su cara al ver a los chicos tomo una cuchilla de la cocina

-e-e-e-eesperen, no nos maten…. Ni nos despeinen- dijo Nathaniel muy nervioso y al decir lo ultimo dirijio una mirada hacia natsuki

-Que no les hagamos nada?!, irrumpieron en nuestra casa, nos vieron desnudas, bueno casi- dijo azul acomodando su toalla

-Almenos ahora se que no ees tanplana azulada- dijo castiel con una sonrisa picara mirando de arriba abajo a azul

-tu pedazo de idiota!- grito azul acto seguido noqueo a castiel con el bate.

-Haber alguien mas se quiere pasar?- dijo natsuki aun apuntando con el secador de cabello

-Ca-castiel- dijo lysandro con una mirada muy sorprendida

-Y porque entraron aquí de todas formas?- dijo rocio muy calmada mientras se acercaba a lysandro, quien se estaba sonrojando concada paso de ella , ya que estaba en brasier y short

-b-bueno castiel dijo que deberíamos venir a conocer la competencia- dijo ly con una gota al estilo anime bajando por su nuca

-quien le iso esto a esta hermosa consola?!- gritaba arminn mientras lloraba

-creo que fue culpa de Zei- dijo azul muy avergonzada haciendo un tierno puchero, mientras tomaba asiento en la espalda de castiel

-este es el trato- dijo nath

-Te escucho dijo azul-…

* * *

**Ziinect: Chan chan chan**

**Yumiko: BAKAAAA**

**Ziinect: dejen reviews si? n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ziinect: Continuo**

**Yumiko: ChiNoMiko es la dueña de amour sucre al igual que sus personajes :D**

* * *

-Entonces que tienen pensado?- dijo azul mientras bajaba el bate y apoyaba su codo en la cabeza de castiel, quien seguía inconciente

-deberan ser maids nuestras por una semana, y deberán hacer lo que les digamos, sin quejas- dijo el delegado

-Un dia- dijo azul

-5 dias- dijo lysandro

-3- dijo rocio

-Ok, 3- dijo para finalizar armin

-solo podrán negarse a hacer lo que les digamos 3 veces, y eso no entra a discusión firmen aquí- dijo extendiéndoles un contrato a cada una, cuando todas firmaron se fueron todos los chicos arrastrandoa castiel **(N/A: creo que lo mato :s)**

-Por cierto les mandare sus atuendos en un rato-dijo antes de irse el delegado.- también, deben venir a nuestra casa luego de ponérselos- luego de decir esto se fueron

***horas después***

-Ya llegaron!- grito rocio, y comenzó a abrir el paquete que decía rocio… Al abrirlo quedo en shock, era un vestido rosado que tenia un rabo de conejo en la parte trasera, un par de orejas y un collar pequeño que tenia una zanahoria, en los zapatos solo eran unas cintas rosadas que debía atarlas en un moño a sus talones, resignada fue al cuarto a cambiarse. Llego el turno de Azul, al abrirlo vio que era un corto vestido de maid, que dejaba ver un poco sus bragas, unos listones rojos para el cabello y unos tacones negros

-d-debe ser una broma.. Este tipo es un enfermo pervertido!- dijo azul aquejándose fue al cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse

Llego el turno de natsuki, ella abrió su paquete esperando lo peor… era un short de camuflaje muy corto, una musculosa negra que no tapaba su abdomen, unas placas de militares, unas medias largas negras y unas botas militares, además de pintura para el rostro.

-m-mierda…- dijo ella entro al cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse, llego el turno de Felicita, al abrirlo vio un cosplay de una chica (N/A: Yuna final fantasy X) que era de un videojuego que a ella le gustaba bastante, fue la única que se fue feliz con su disfraz

Por ultimo France, Nathaniel, amante de los nekos le dio un lindo y tierno cosplay de gatita, orejas bancas short con tirantes que se cruzaban en su espalda, y una musculosa como la de Natsuki, pero en blanca , en los pies iban solo unas medias largas y blancas. Ya estando todas listas caminaron hasta la casa de los chicos, azul iba muy incomoda puesto que debía taparse la parte trasera bajando la falda pero cuando lo asia la parte de adelante dejaba verlas, Castiel se las iba a pagar, y muy cara.

***Al llegar***

-Toca la puerta- le dijieron las chicas a azul

-que? Porque yo?- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.- Hazlo tu rocio- dijo azul empujándola contra la puerta

-Jamas hazlo tu Nat- dijo rocio empujando a la chica contra la puerta, esta cayo y golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta

-Bueno ya solucionamos el tema de quien golpeaba la puerta- dijo natsuki sobando su cara

Castiel abrió la puerta y tenia la cabeza vendada, se sonrojo violentamente al ver a azul, al igual que los demás chicos al ver a las demás

-Haber… estas son las reglas.- dijo Nathaniel

-Como no hay mucho espacio deberán dormir con sus respectivos amos…- dijo armin

-No podrán sacarse el traje, solo para bañarse y lavarlo si es necesario- dijo kentin aun sin apartar la vista de natsuki

-Estan prohibidos, los objetos punzantes y los bates- dijieron todos mirando a azul

-Pueden ensayar en ese cuarto de allí, pero nada de dejar olor a flores ni nada por el estilo con los perfumes entendieron?- dijo castiel

-Deben decirnos como nosotros queramos- dijo lysandro

-Luego pueden hacer lo que quieran respetando estas reglas- dijo para finalizar nath

-ok- dijieron las 5 resignadas

-Azul- la llamo castiel.- debes llamarme "Amo" entendido?- dijo castiel

-Rocio, tu debes hablar con propiedad y decir Pyon al final de cada frase- dijo lysandro con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-France, tu debes decir Nya, al final de cada oración- dijo sonriendo alegremente al ver a france intentar decir "Nya"

-Felicita, tu solo debes jugar conmigo cuando yo lo diga, no tengo ninguna terminación para ti –dijo Amin sonriendo.

-A mi no me molesta como m digas nat, en tanto tu estes conmigo- dijo sonriendo tiernamente kentin

-suertudas- murmuraron todas exepto felicita

-Azul- la llamo castiel

-Desea algo Amo?- dijo sonriendo forzosamente

-si, tráeme hielo, y luego iremos a tomar una siesta- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Si Amo –dijo entre dientes aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara

-Natsuki!- llamo tiernamente kentin a la nombrada

-Si señor?- dijo ella felizmente

-puedes traerme unas galletas porfavor?, tráelas trotando si?- dijo sonrojado

-e-eh? – ella se quedo mirándolo con cara de wtf, y quería golpearlo la verdad.- señor si señor- dijo y luego comenzó a correr rápidamente a la cocina, tomo als galletas y se las llevo a kentin

-Rocio tengo sueño vamos a dormir si?- dijo lysandro tomando a rocio de la mano y llevándola a las rastras hasta el cuarto, al llegar cerro la puerta y la apoyo contra la misma.- Ahora… Si tu no dices pyon, deberé castigarte, entendido?- dijo amenazante pero con un semblante que le daba confianza a ella

-s-s-si lysandro Pyon- dijo ella muy sonrojada se sentía estúpida haciendo "Pyon"

-Perfecto…- dijo el sonriendo .- quieres dormir un rato junto a mi rocio?- dijo sonriendo un poco avergonzado

-b-bueno pyon, pero no creas que es porque me gustas o algo asi, solo porque no gastare mis rechasos en algo tan estúpido pyon- dijo ella haciendo un tierno puchero mientras tenia un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Felicita- la llamaba armin

-Si player 1? –Dijo ella sonriendo

-Jugemos una partida si gano tu duermes en el piso, si yo gano tu duermes en la cama y yo en el piso, y si empatamos dormimos juntos.- dijo sonrojado

-Ok, no pienso perder, mucho menos empatar contra ti – dijo confiada

***5 partidas empatadas después…***

-Bien ya son las 9 haz algo de cenar y leugo vamos a dormir si- dijo sonriendo

-c-c-cocinar?- dijo ella

-ocurre algo?- dijo armin mirándola por la cara de susto que traía

-n-nada!- dijo ella y luego salio corriendo a la cocina, intento hacer de cenar, pero la verdad, no salio como lo esperaba, debio haber sido porque una cortina se incendio el arroz quedo todo pegado a la olla, y el curry se veía negro, intento servirle eso a armin, pero el al probarlo corrió al baño.

-Losiento lo siento lo siento- repetia felicita al lado de la puerta del baño mientras oia las arcadas de armin

-Podrias haberme dicho que no sabias cocinar- dijo saliendo del baño mientras limpiaba su boca

-Losiento- dijo ella con la mirada escondida bajo su fleco

-No te preocupes ya estoy bien…- luego de decir esto la abrazo y susurro a su oído.- Me vengare sabes?...- dicho esto la tomo de la muñeca y se adentraron en el oscuro cuarto de armin

-Amo, no sea pervertido deje de mirar mis pechos- le decía azul con una sonrisa que le costaba horrores mantener a castiel

-Pero, son tan lindos, puedo tocarlos?- dijo sonriendo

-Amo, es usted un puto pervertido y un loquillo- dijo aun con la sonrisa mientras aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo

-Azul vamos a ensayar- dijo rocio tomándola de la muñeca y adentrándose en la habitación que les habían dicho, al entrar el olor de el perfume que rocio y azul reconocían bien, las embriago, se sentía tan bien estar allí y que ese hermoso perfume que les recordaban a Castiel y lysandro las envolviera…

-Bueno ya estamos todas, cierren la puerta.- dijo rocio mientras se colgaba la guitarra

Al cerrar la puerta comenzaron a tocar una canción que iba mas o menos asi

"_1, 2__  
__1, 2, 3 Yeah!__Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka__  
__Son shiteru ki ga suru__  
__datte soo jan.__  
__Ienai yoo na koto ga shitai no__  
__Anna koto toka__  
__Yada... donna koto?__Otoko'tte baka bakka ne__  
__Hen na koto ima kanagaeta desho__  
__Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu__  
__daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?__Joojoo shakuryoo no yochi nashi__  
__maru de ohanashi ni naranai wa__  
__Nee?__Soodai na roman kataru mae ni__  
__Genjoo bunseki dekiteru?__  
__Aaaaa! Kimi tte donkan Nee__"…_

En eso entraron Castiel y lysandro, sin camisa ya que querían dormir pero por el canto de ellas no podían, castiel le saco el bajo a azul la cargo en su espalda y se la llevo, lysandro iso lo mimos con rocio, las demás chicas se miraron entre si y dejaron los instrumentos para ir a acostarse, no querían ser las próximas en ser cargadas…

* * *

**Ziinect: Ya :D, la cancion es Kocchi muite Baby de miku n.n**

**Yumiko: es su capitulo mas largo xD reviews? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ziinect:Conti**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre y sus personajes son de chinomiko =)**

* * *

Azul estaba recostada dándole la espalda a castiel, el la miraba extrañado y con un semblante serio, quería abrazarla, pero sabia que ella no lo quería como el a ella, y al tener ese carácter tsundere, le era difícil expresarse…

-Recuerdo, la primera ves que te vi azul- dijo castiel volteándose

-Como lo olvidarías si fue hace 2 dias- dijo ella,castiel negó con la cabeza

-Hace 3 años… Fui por mera coincidencia a su primer concierto, recuerdo cada detalle, todas vestían unos cortos vestidos de princesa, y, tu eras la única distinta, todas de blanco y negro y tu de azul y negro, eso me sorprendio puesto, que viéndote como Zei y viéndote como Azul, cambia todo, sabes?, yo.. Olvidalo, hasta mañana- dijo acomodándose en la cama .- Solo dire, gracias a ti, encontré mi amor por la música… Gracias.- luego cerro sus ojos y callo dormido, azul se volteo hacia el y se abrazo a su espalda, susurro muy bajo un "Te quiero" casi sin hablarlo para que el no la oyera… Cayo dormida luego de esto.

***En el cuarto de Lysandro…**

-Oye rocio, cuando vi tus partituras, muchas canciones eran muy buenas, porque no les ponen letra?, serian un gran éxito- dijo lysandro poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza mientras miraba el techo

-Yo no me encargo de eso, Aru lo hace, no yo- dijo ella con un semblante serio, tomo una cobija y una almuhada y se acurruco en el sillón que había en el cuarto de lys

-Que haces?- dijo lysandro

-Dormir, no me ves?- dijo ella

-Debes dormir conmigo-dijo reprochándole el a ella

-No-

-Si-

-no-

-si-

-Eres un idiota- dijo ella se volteo e intento dormir

-debere castigarte…- dijo lysandro poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía donde ella

-e-eh?!- dijo ella muy confundida mientras lysandro la tomaba de la muñeca y la apoyaba contra el respaldo del sofá

-No dijiste Pyon- luego de decir eso en un tono bastante seductor, se apodero de los labios de rocio con fiereza. Al separarse lysandro se recostó junto a ella en el sofá y apretó la cintura de ella contra el abrazándola fuertemente, ella aun no podía creerlo, el chico victoriano se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras la sostenia de la cintura, ella sentía como la respiración del chico despeinaba un poco su cabello…

***Cuarto de Kentin…**

-Kentin- lo llamo natsuki

-Si?- dijo el

-Donde dormire?- dijo con tono de duda mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello

-Conmigo en mi cama por supuesto- dijo el con un pequeño sonrojo mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaba hasta la cama

-p-pero, eso esta mal- dijo ella muy sonrojada

-Nada de eso, noharemos nada malo después de todo, claro amenos que tu quieras…- dijo acorralando a la chica contra la pared poniendo sus brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, comenzó a besar el cuello de la misma, y en un momento la mordio haciendo que ella gritara el nombre de el, kentin se estaba exitando, noq ueria que ella lo notara, por lo que la dejo y se acostó a dormir, natsuki se metio con miedo a al cama y al cerrar los ojos callo en los brazos de Morfeo inmediatamente

***Cuarto de armin…**

-Felicita, desvelémonos hoy jugando al mario party si?- dijo armin poniendo una tierna exprecion

-ok, ok, solo hasta las 5.30, quiero dormir un rato – dijo ella tomando el mando, luego comenzaron a jugar

***Cuarto de Nath…**

France, tengo una nueva novela, la leemos juntos quieres?- dijo el rubio sentándose en un sillón de un cuerpo, mientras le señalaba a la chica que se sentara en su regazo, cuando asi lo iso comenzaron a leer, la novela trataba de un detective, que tenia un gran harem, el cual es acusado de asesinar a una chica que estaba detrás del detective…Y asi pasaron la noche, leyendo esa larga novela policial. De cuando en cuando se oian las quejas de Felicita hacia armin porque supuestamente hacia "Trampa"

**Al dia siguiente***

-A desayunar!.- Grito Azul desde la cocina, a los minutos las 4 chicas estaban desayunando ya cambiadas y listas para salir.

-Bueno hoy tenemos un video que hacer chicas, están listas para cantar la nueva canción?- dijo azul mientras se servia un poco de jugo

-Por supuesto!- dijo natsuki alzando su pulgar

-humm, los chicos no bajan, les dejaremos una nota- dijo azul mientras terminaba de beber el jugo y tomaba un bolígrafo y un papel y comenzaba a escribir…

**"_Salimos un rato por temas que no les incumben, volvemos al rato, tienen comida en el horno intenten no prender fuego nada."_**

**_-Azul_**

Luego de dejar la nota, todas salieron y se dirigieron al lugar donde seria el concierto, Azul se coloco el brazalete antes de llegar, y se transformo en Zei.

-Chicas que bueno que llegaron!, Fujaki ya decía que no llegarían, pasen a maquillaje tenemos un videoclip que rodar!- grito nuestra manager .

**30 mins después***

Las chicas salieron de los camarinos, Zei vestia un elegante vestido corto en capaz azul negro y plateado, unas botas que le llegaban a los muslos, una boina negra unos guantes todos rotos azules, y el cabello estaba recogido en una coleta toda despeinada, Witch traía una falda negra y plateada con detalles violetas, un top violeta con flores negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos tacones negros y unas medias de red, su cabello iba suelto pero despeinado, y traía una pequeña diadema que parecía que se caería en la parte derecha de su cabello , Yukki traía unos ajustados shorts de cuero negro unas converse verde lima, un top un poco roto que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos guantes de red que llegaban a sus codos con detalles en verde. Aru traía el cabello suelto y con un liston negro en el ,traía unos pantalones blancos todos rotos en las rodillas, unas botas militares una blusa ajustada que tenia una manga que dejaba ver su hombro esta era de color anaranjada y se iba tornando rojiza a medida que llegaba al ombligo. En cuanto a azelia, ella traía un short negro con unas medias rosadas chicle un poco rotas , unas botas que llegaban a sus rodillas, una blusa de tirantes con el signo de la banda y en su cabello una coleta alta atada con unas ligas que tenían unas pequeñas calaveras.

-Ok, todos en sus marcas?, comenzemos… 1, 2,..- el director iso la señal y las chicas comenzaron a bailar a medida que iban cantando…

**Aru:** Give in to temptation  
**Zei:** My promise to you

**Witch:** I'll rock you hard  
**Yukki:** With my deep emotion

**Aru:** Koe wo kika sete...  
**Witch:** Kami wo nabi kase...  
**Zei:** Ah…Lesson of the night  
**Yukki:** Slowly×2  
**Aru:** Yasashii hidari te  
**Witch:** Kara maru migi te  
**Zei:** Ai no yukiba wo  
**Yukki:** Saga shite

**Aru:** Tokei wa hora mi nai furi shite  
**Witch:** Tsuite koi yo ari no mama  
**Zei:** Mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo  
**Yukki :** Omae to no kyori ni kodou ga  
**Todas:** Feeling×3 Ah...

**Todas:** Kuru wase tai poison kiss  
**Witch:** Rocking hard×2  
**Todas:** Toro kete poison kiss  
**Aru:** More and more...and  
**Todas:** Towa ni poison kiss  
**Zei:** Ah... Kokoro no mama  
**Todas:** Atae you poison kiss

**Yukki:** Love wo kanjiro  
**Yukki+Witch:** Love ni moero  
**Yukki+Witch+Zei**: Love wo shinjiro  
**Todas:** Love is all! Quartet Night

-Perfecto, corten!- grito el director el video había quedado mas que exelente, luego de cambiarse las chicas salieron de nuevo asia la casa de los chicos, a esperar lo peor puesto que no habían pedido "Permiso" para salir…

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí**

**Yumiko: dejen rewievs /._./**

**Ziinec:** La** canción es Quartet night Poison kiss, se que son hombres, pero la canción me gusto y la adapte a las chicas -3-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ziinect: Conti /._./**

**Yumiko: Ya saben el disclaimer -3-**

**Ziinect: Vaga -3-**

* * *

Las chicas iban hablando vívidamente, cuando se dieron cuenta que para esas horas los chicos ya se habrían despertado, y aun llevaban su ropa de calle, antes de llegar a la casa entraron al cobertizo del jardín y se cambiaron rápidamente

_**Ya en la casa...**_

Al entrar todo estaba obscuro, y de pronto unas luces se prendieron

-Que son estas horas para llegar?- dijo castiel apareciendo detrás de azul y tomándola de la cintura apretándola contra él mientras bajaba el cierre del traje

-p-pero que le...- Natsuki no llego a lanzarse sobre castiel a matarlo a golpes, ya que kentin la había tomado igual que castiel a azul

-Mi querida usagi, me tenías preocupado...-dijo lys tomando a Rocío de atrás y comenzando a desprender los botones de adelante que llevaba el vestido.

-Oigan, ya déjenlas- gritaron felicita y france, pero armin enredo los pies de felicita con el cable de un mando y al hacerla caer se posó sobre ella

-f-felicita- France intento corre pero nath fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo mientras comenzaba a besar su mano e iba subiendo hasta su cuello

En eso entro alexy, y al prender la luz y verlos a todos en esas situaciones dijo- Moooo Yo también quieroo- soltó una pequeña risita y luego dijo.-los dejo solos si?- corrió al cuarto de armin con el cual el compartía y cerró la puerta-

Luego de esto cada una de las chicas cayeron dormidas, los chicos las miraron extrañados y luego comenzaron a preocuparse, ellas caía exhaustas luego de ser la banda, era difícil cambiar de personalidad tan drásticamente

**2 días después...**

Ellas aun no reaccionaban, los chicos estaban cada vez más preocupados

Los médicos les decían, que era el cansancio que tenían, que no se preocuparan

Aun así ellos no podían siquiera pensar en perderlas

Estaban enamorados

Solo que aún no lo sabían

Hasta que una de ellas despertó...

* * *

**Ziinect: Lamento informarles que por falta de inspiración dejare un tiempin este fic u.u, si es así les dejare un aviso no se preocupen :)**

**Yumiko: Ro-nee no esta de acuerdo Q.Q**

**Ziinect: Lose, desde ya gomen rocio si es que no lo sigo T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ziinect:Aquí la conti de pn /._./**

**Yumiko: Alfin /QuQ/**

**Rox Siniestra: No jodas te amo *u***

**Ziinect: Luego de que me molestaste tanto debia escribir o sentiría que me ibas a matar -.-", Haz el disclaimer rox **

**Rox Siniestra: Bueno *u* Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiKo y a Beemov, al igual que sus personajes**

**Ziinect: Eso es un disclaimer, tu no sabes nada yumi-nee -.-**

**Yumiko: Malvadas T.T**

**Zinect: Rox, mas vale me escribas el siguiente cap de plan d emezclas -3-**

**Rox siniestra: bueno u.u**

**Azul pov.**

-Azul, alfin despertaste, que alegría…- Dijo castiel abrazandome fuertemente, mire a mi alrededor, solo se encontraba el

-Me cuidaste todo este tiempo?- dije a punto de llorar, no pense que el me queria tanto

-Por supuesto idiota, nose que haría sin ti- dijo el, me tomo del rostro e ibamos a besarnos, Alguien pateo la puerta era, mi padre , tiro al puerta al piso

-Azul, hija mi…a, quien mierda es este- dijo tomando a castiel del brazo.- que le haces a mi nenita?- dijo enfadado

-P-padre suéltalo- dije alterada mientras tomaba a castiel de la mano

-Azul, nunca acepte esto de tu "Grupo", empaca tus cosas, desintegraras esta banda y te vienes conmigo, los padres de las demás chicas piensan igual que yo, Hex, desde ahora, DESAPARECE!, nos volvemos a argenitna toma tus cosas AHORA!- dijo el enfadado mientras soltaba a castiel y me daba una cachetada ya que le habia gritado, castiel solo nos veía, estaba como en shock, no reaccionaba, el estaba permitiendo que me golpearan, porque no hacia nada?! Porque?!, lo mire por ultima ves mientras mi padre me arrastraba lejos de su lado, susurre un –"Te Amo"- a el… Vi como los padres de las chicas nos separaban también, por suerte rocio venia conmigo, ya que ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia y con quien forme Hex desde un principio.

**Semanas despues***

Hace unas semanas estamos en argentina con rocio, perdimos contacto con los chicos, pero no con natsuki, quien habia vuelto a japon, Felicita, quien volvió a España, y France, quien habia vuelto a grecia, ninguna se podía contactar con Francia, donde ellos estaban, Rocio y azul se tenían mutuamente, pero aun asi extrañábamos a las demás... Suelo despertar con la misma imagen cuando nos separamos, despierto llorando, y sigo repasando en mi mente en cada momento, cada detalle, antes de que mi padre destruyera todo… Si tan solo hubiéramos despertado antes..

-Azul, hija tienes una carta- me llamo mi madre, baje y tome la carta, volvi a subir a mi cuarto y me acoste en la cama, abri la misma y un cd cayo en mi cara, comenze a leer:

_**"El cd, explica bastante, pero, no dice lo importante**_

_**Y lo importante es que**_

_**Volverémos por ustedes..**_

_**Porfavor,míralo con**_

_**Rocio.**_

_**Castiel y Lysandro"**_

Lei la carta una y otra y otra ves, mis lágrimas caían gruesas por mis ojos, tome el teléfono y entre hipidos y sollozos le dije a rocio que venga, al venir la ise leer la carta, nos abrazamos y llorábamos de la felicidad que teníamos, pusimos el cd y vimos como cantaba ambos, iba mas o menos asi

_**Lysandro: Oh x 12**_

_**Castiel: despues de tanto tiempo ya nose que hacer**_

_**Hoy tu recuerdo no me deja ver**_

_**Siguen perdidos en mi mente vagando fácilmente**_

_**Después de tanto tiempo**_

_**Recordare nuestros bellos momentos, yo te agradezco**_

_**Eh cambiado por completo, y tu**_

_**Sigues perdida por ahí sin sentimiento**_

_**Aquella imagen de mi pasado ya no existe más nose a dónde vas**_

_**Mi corazón roto esta, no puedo olvidarte ya, no puedo recuperarme, lo más pronto posible**_

_**Ya que tú te arrepentirás, tan solo mírame mi música tan solo es rap, sin ti.**_

_**Sigo aferrándome al pasado, ya que solo en mis sueños y recuerdos tú has estado**_

_**Aun asi eres tu a quien yo amo**_

_**Nunca te olvidare**_

_**Si recuerdo..**_

_**Lysandro: Hasta el dia de hoy cierro mis ojos**_

_**Y te veo a ti aun te recuerdo, te mantengo junto a mi**_

_**Te tengo en mi corazón**_

_**Puedo sentir dolor en ocasiones**_

_**Pero seguirá nuestra promesa**_

_**Nunca voy a olvidar algo valioso para mi**_

_**Aún recuerdo…**_

_**Castiel: Nose que ha pasado**_

_**Porque te vas?...**_

_**No hago nada más que amarte**_

_**Ambos: Hey come back!**_

-Iremos por ustedes, espérennos por favor..- dijo castiel al final del video

**Fin del video..**

Ambas rompimos en llanto, no sabíamos que hacer, estabamos emocionadas, y nos preguntamos si las demás habian recibido algo, a los minutos despues recibimos 3 e-mails, al abrirlos las chicas nos habian mandado el mismo video pero con sus respectivos chicos, todas estabamos muy felices, no podíamos creer que esto pasaría aun…

* * *

**Ziinect: Ya la cancions es I remember en español debo decir, cambie un poco la letra para adaptarla al momento**

**Rox: aun asi quedo bien n.n**

**Yumiko: Si, dejen reviews, y gracias a Rox siniestra por ser nuestra inner en este capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ziinect: Bueno les dire algo, desde aquí los caminos se dividen, y me refiero, a que serán 5 contis distintas para cada chica y chico, en cada uno de ellos habrá lemmons al final, y puede que sean ams de un cap los rencuentros de ellos, dicho esto pido el disclaimer**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiKo y Beemov, al igual que sus personajes :3**

* * *

**Natsuki, cap 1**

Pasaron unas 4 semanas desde que volví a Japón, Tokio para ser más exacta, hace unos días recibí una carta de Kentin, iba mas o menos asi

_**"No paro de pensarte, olvide decirte varias cosas cuando estuve a tu lado**_

_**Para empezar, que haría cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado**_

_**Nunca te lo dije y me arrepiento**_

_**Ahora hare eso**_

_**Iré por ti**_

_**Kentin…"**_

Llore bastante al leer esto, me sentía tan aliviada de saber que el correspondía a mis sentimientos, un nuevo instituto, es horrible hacer esto, no recordaba cómo hablar prácticamente, había vivido tanto en Francia, que ya no recordaba mi idioma natal, de vez en cuando decía una o dos palabras en francés, pero no era muy grave.

Me levante como a las 6 am. Mis padres son muy estrictos debido a mi "comportamiento" como ellos le llaman, en unos minutos estaba lista para el insti, desayune algo y comenze a caminar hasta el lugar, cuando iba caminando vi una melena castaña que me pareció familiar, pero no le di importancia, seguí caminando y vi un árbol de manzanas corte una y comenze a comerla, era temprano por lo que tome mi tiempo para llegar, al llegar, deje mis zapatos en el locker y me puse los que debía usar en el colegio, estaba un poco incomoda, era la única que había en ese lugar, mire el reloj que estaba sobre una puerta , 6:30, estaba aburriéndome, comenze a recorrer el lugar, y encontré un lugar, una sala de música.. Mis ojos se iluminaron, hace mucho no tocaba un piano, me acerque a él y comenze a tocar unas notas, aclare mi garganta, y al hacerlo recordé a kentin, y cante lo que sentía en mi corazón en ese momento…

_Por mucho que te culpes a ti mismo_  
_No puedes estar arrepentido por la forma en que te sientes_  
_No tengo ningún ejemplo de un amor_

_Que fuese real, ni siquiera remotamente_  
_Cómo puedes entender algo_  
_Que nunca has tenido_  
_Oh, si me dejas_  
_Te puedo ayudar con todo eso_

_déjame amarte_  
_Y te amaré_  
_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_  
_déjame amarte_  
_Y todos tus problemas_  
_No tengas miedo_  
_déjame ayudar_  
_déjame amarte_  
_Y te amaré_  
_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_  
_déjame amarte_  
_Un corazón entumecido_  
_Vuelve a la luz_  
_Yo te llevaré allí_  
_déjame amarte_  
_Déjame amarte…_

Comenze a llorar mientras cantaba esto, seguía tocando y estaba tan apasionada cantando esto, que ni me di cuenta cuando alguien me comenzó a aplaudir, era un joven, de cabello negro y ojos rosados, me miraba con dulzura, era un chico muy guapo, alto de tez blanca, lo mire quedadamente, no entendía quién era, él se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Natsuki… Volviste- dijo el

-…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ziinect: Quien es este chico? n.n no se sabe *o***

**Yumiko: te matare te matare!**

**Ziinect: ._. No -3- Dejen reviews si? :3, la canción es de Nee yo, la cambie para que se adaptara a una chica :3 "Let me love you"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ziinect: Continuo**

**Yumiko: Beemov y chinomiko son los dueños de amour sucre al igual que sus personajes **

**Natsuki cap 2**

No entendia quien era, pero aun asi, porque el era tan familiar para mi? El chico tomo mi rostro y al verlo a sus ojos, supe quine era al instante.

-Tsubara-sempai- dije al recordar que el era mayor que yo y me habia enseñado todo lo que sabia de musica hasta el momento, el volvió a abrazarme

-No me olvidaste… Pero, porque tan formal, dime solo Ren, como cuando eras mas pequeña- cuando dijo esto beso mi frente

-Ren- dije mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, el era como el hermano que no tengo, siempre fue mi admiración

-Idiota, porque lloras?- dijo el revolviendo mis cabellos mientras yo secaba mis lagrimas.

-n-no pense que sempai aun iba a estar aquí, eso es todo- dije mientras seguía secando mis lagrimas y sonreía

- en cuanto supe que vendrías a este instituto me alegre mucho, veras, yo esto recursando mi ultimo año- dijo con una sonrisa.- recuerdas lo que te prometi una ves?- dijo el sonriendo melancólicamente

-no…- respondi yo

-Te prometi, que cuando tu fueras mayor, y si aun te veía, ibamos a hacerlo juntos… recuerdas ahora?- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, me sonroje rápidamente, y el beso tiernamente mis labios me recostó en el piano y beso mi cuello.

-s-sempai, n-no porfavor- dije entre lagrimas, yo queria ser solo de kentin, no de el, queria que kentin me tomara, y tomara mi castidad, porque pasaba esto?...

-P-porfavor sempai, no- dije mientras lloraba, el no se detenia, intente apartarlo con mis manos, pero el las tomo y las puso sobre mi cabeza, mordio mi cuello y me volvioa besar bruscamente.

-No me importa si no quieres, seras mia..- dijo por ultimo, bajo su mano hasta mis bragas pero antes de tocar una voz que reconoci al instante hablo.

-Pero y tu quien te crees para tocarla?- acto seguido ren estaba en el piso y sobre el estaba kentin quien queria seguir golpeándolo, lo detuve y el me miro.

-Kentin, no puedo creer que estes aquí…- el me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr, salimos de este lugar y corrimos lejos muy lejos, entramos a un bosque y seguimos corriendo llegamos a un lago y nos detuvimos, mis piernas no podían mas, cai rendida, el me miro con sus ojos llenos de ternura.

**Kentin pov**

Camine por todos lados intentando encontrar ese instituto les pregunte a varias personas si la habian visto, pero nada, nadie habia visto a natsuki, fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, no me rendi, corri por todos los lugares y vi al fin un instituto, donde me dijeron que una chica con su descripción habia ingresado, corri dentro y la busque por todos lados, cuando me iba a ir, escuche como una chica sollozaba y decía a alguien que se detuviera, no me importaba si no era natsuki, debía ayudarla, al llegar vi a un joven de cabellos negors sobre mi querida natsuki estaba tocándola, me enfade como nunca ne mi vida lo había echo, corri hasta el y le di un puñetazo dejandolo en el piso, me disponía a seguir golpeándolo, pero ella me detuvo, mire sus ojos y me enamore mas de lo que ya estaba, mire al chico estaba recobrando la conciencia, tome a natsuki d ela mano y corri fuera de alli, no sabia a donde iba , me adentre en un bosque y llegamos a un lago, volví a dirigir mi mirada a ella, estaba muy agitada, y respiraba rápidamente me estaba excitado de solo verla… Me arrodille frente a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos, pose mis labios en los suyos suavemente, y ella correspondió a ese pequeño beso, comenze a recostarla hasta quedar sobre ella, mientras la besaba, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para profundizar el beso, comenze a tocar sobre la blusa, apreté un poco sus pechos y ella dio un pequeño gemido, la mire y la volví a besar , meti mi mano en su blusa y acaricie ese lugar, baje un poco y bese su cuello, meti mi cabeza dentro de su blusa y luego de correr el brasier lamí la aureola de su pecho, y luego mordí un poco su pezón, ella gemía débilmente.

-K-Kentin, y-yo te amo- dijo ella entre jadeos

-Yo a ti… Quieres que te tome?, podemos detenernos aquí- dije, obviamente yo queria hacerlo con ella, pero si ella no queria, no queria presionarla…

-S-si quiero, en tanto seas tu…- dijo sonriendo muy sonrojada, proseguí con lo que seguía, baje sus bragas y comenze a besar alli, era torpe e inexperto con mis caricias, ella seria mi primera, y estaba feliz por ello, pero no tenia mucha idea de que hacer, por lo que me deje guiar por el deseo de tomarla, meti mi mano en sus bragas y acaricie allí, al parecer le gustaba, gemia dulcemente, ella tampoco parecía saber mucho que hacer, la bese mientras seguía moviendo mi mano dentro de allí, ella comenzaba a mojarse, se sentía bien tener ese liquido entre mis dedeos, comenze a hacer cirulos alrededor de su clítoris, ella gemia una y otra ves mi nombre

-k-kentin me voy a venir,nporfavor entra en i de una ves!- me grito ella

-o-okey- dije entre jadeos, me arrodille frente a ella y luego de bajar mi pantalón y mi bóxer puse sus piernas en mis hombros y me adentre lentamente en ella, pude ver como cerro sus ojos fuertemente al sentirme dentro de ella, la mire como preguntándole "Puedo entrar del todo?", ella capto esa mirada y asintió, di una gran embestida y ya estaba dentro de ella, ella curvo su espalda, y pude ver una lagrima caer de sus ojos, la seque con mi pulgar, y comenze a moverme lentamente, luego de un rato comenze a intensificar las embestidas, al igual que mis embestidas sus gemidos aumentaron, tome su cintura y comenze a moverla junto a mis movimentos, ella gemia descontroladamente.

-Na-natsuki, me vengo!- grite

-Y-Yo igual!- contesto ella, nos besamos apasionadamente y nos vinimos juntos, yo cai rendido a su lado, me saque mi chaqueta y nos cubri con ella, nos quedamos dormidos allí** (N/A:si en el bosque -w- pedazos de locos a que si? xD)**

**Unas horas después…**

Nos levantamos y luego de vestirnos la tome de la mano y caminamos al aeropuerto, antes pasamos por su casa y ella dejo una nota sobre su cama, que decía se había marchado, y que no la buscaran. Subimos al primer avión a Francia y solo nos restaba esperar a los demás... Y ambos sabíamos que hacer para no aburrirnos…

* * *

**Ziinect: Nyaaaa parte de Natsuki terminada por ahora :3, no será la ultima ves que la vean no se preocupen :D**

**Yumiko: déjenle reviews n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ziinect: Continuo**

**Yumiko: Beemov y chinomiko son los dueños de amour sucre al igual que sus personajes **

**Felicita cap 1**

Hace un mes estoy aquí… No soporto no poder tocar ningún instrumento… Ya ni recuerdo como es el sonido de los instrumentos que alguna ves toque, me aburri de este juego, lo pase como 5 veces, este dia!, extrañaba que armin me ganara, extrañaba todo de el, su risa, sus bromas sin sentido su amor por los videojuegos que era comparable con el mio… Me aburri por lo que me fui afuera un rato, y al salir vi a armin, esperen Armin?

-Armin!- grite a todo pulmón, corri tras el, pero el no frenaba, porque no frenaba?!, comenze a llorar, y luego mis piernas no reaccionaban, luego sentí como me sacudían, era algo extraño, abri mis ojos, y al levantarme di mi frente contra una repisa que había sobre mi cama, rompi en llanto no solo porque me dolia la cara, sino porque extrañaba demasiado a ese chico, las demás mehabian dicho que les habían mandado una carta, porque el no?, acaso no me amaba?, que estaba pasando? Que pasaba?!, tome un anillo que el me había regalado cuando fuimos a nuestra cita, y la arroje con fuerza contra el armario, me encerre con llave y llore, llroe como nunca lo había echo, no podía creer estar en este estado.. Estaba muriendo lentamente, era una agonia, necesitaba verlo, corri fuera de mi casa, corri, corri hasta que las piernas no aguantaron mas, seguía corriendo de todas formas, meintras lloraba, no quería sentirme asi, no mas, pare ens eco, vi aun chico parecido a el, mis ojos se abriron mucho, su silueta era igual a el, se volteo y efctivamente, era el mi Armin, estaba conmigo corri un poco mas y salte a sus brazos el cayo al césped, estábamos en un prado bajo un gran árbol.

-Felicita… No recibiste mi carta?- dijo el tomando mi rostro para ver mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

-C-carta?-dije yo

-Si, dije que me verias aquí- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-n-n-no recibi na- no temrine de hablar ya que mis padres habían aparecido

-Sabiamos que este niñito vendría por ti, no dejaremos que te aleje de aquí, tienes un matrimonio al que asistir, el tuyo para ser exacto- dicho esto mi padre me tomo fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a jalarme lejos de armin, el sostenia mi mano y la sostenia con fuerza, no quería soltarme, mi padre me jalo fuertemente, y me alejo por completo de el, armin solo veía, cuando nos alejamos el susurro -"Ire por ti"-…

**En la casa***

Estaban preparándome para celebrar una gran boda, en la cual yo era participe, ni siquiera sabai con quien iba a casarme, me estaba deprimiendo, no sabia si volveria a ver a armin algún dia, comenze a llorar y no podía parar… Mi madre me llamo y comenze a bajar con ese largo vestido rosado que me habían puesto para presentarme al novio, al llegar al final de la escalera, vi al novio era un chico alto tez blanca y ojos marrones, cabello negro azabache tenía un cuerpo clásico de los griegos ósea Jodidamente sexy.

-Hija, el será tu esposo, Alex Kevin Campos- me acerque a él y el tomo mi mano deposito un beso en ella luego de eso yo volví a subir por la escalera y comenze a arrancarme el vestido, era sofocante, el chico subio las escaleras y comenzó a platicar conmigo para tranqulizarme, me tomo de los hombros y me sacudi un poco

-Tu crees, que yo quiero estar contigo?- dijo el

-Entonces porque lo haces?!- grite yo alterada ya

- Porque sino le harán algo horrible a la chica que en verdad amo, por eso!- dijo el, parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento

-Yo me caso por lo mismo pedazo de idiota- dije mientras lo abrazaba, no quería verlo llorar

-Tengo un plan, pero debes ayudarme…- dijo el

Platicamos toda la noche a cerca del famoso plan, íbamos a casarnos al dia siguiente, y la idea de el no era mala, la cosa era que nos escaparíamos juntos luego de ir a buscar cada uno a sus respectivos novios.

**Al dia siguiente***

-Feli, mi amor levanta debemos preparar- la mujer que había entrado al carto comenzó a buscar a la novia por todo el lugar, cuando se acerco a la cama vio una nota.

"_Gracias a alguien, aprendi a hacer solo lo que me dicta el corazón_

_Por eso, madre, padre, siento decirles, no me casare_

_Y haciendo esto, etoy ayudando a _

_Alex también, gracias por comprender_

_Felicia"…_

Todos buscaron a los 4 jovenes, lamentablemente no hallaron a ninguno…

En algún lugar de grecia*

-Chicos ella es Antonella, mi promtida- dijo alex presentándonos a una joven, era muy linda, cabello dorado obscuro que parecía castaño a la distancia, ojos marrones y una tez blanca y pura sin mancha alguna.

-Mucho gusto Felicia.- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-igualmente- dije haciendo lo mismo

-y porque no pueden estar juntos?- pregunto armin mientras caminábamos por la costa

-Por las clases sociales, verán, el padre de ella es realmente pobre, y en cuanto ami,bueno, digamos que si quisiera podría bañarme en dinero, de todas formas, ahora que desobedeci a mi padre, no creo que valla a poder darme ningún lujo, y no me importa, ya que podre estar con ella- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica

-ya veo… Lo sentimos, debemos irnos ya se nos va el vuelo, deberían irse también- dije yo

-Tienen razón, tome, solo por si lo nesecitan-dijo el dándonos un poco de dinero

-Muchas gracias alex, te lo agradeceré siempre- dije mientras comenzábamos a correr con armin

* * *

**Ziinect: Proximo capitulo lemmon /._./ P/D: Felicia es el nombre de ella, le dicen felicita de carñio n.n**

**Yumiko: dejen reviews /n.n/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ziinect: aquí la tan esperada conti de Perfect Note n.n**

**Rox: Alfin!**

**Ziinect: d-d-donde esta Yumiko?**

**Rox: tubo un "accidente" n.n, no encerio se corto mientras cocinaba**

**Ziinect: ya veo ._. es el cap nro 11 no dire el disclaimer ._.**

* * *

**Felicita pov**

Al despegar e avión me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta el baño, no paso mas de un minuto que alguien entro junto a mi y tapo mi boca, yo estaba de espaldas, no veía quien era, este pervertido tapaba mi boca muy fuerte, bajo su mano hasta mi parte intima y levanto la falda del vestido, puso su mano dentro de mis bragas y comenzó a masajear mi botoncito de placer.

-Feli… soy yo armin…- susurro para luego lamer el lóbulo de mi oído

-a-armin…- dije entre jadeos

-eso, buena niña, no queremos que nos descubran verdad?- dijo para insertar sus dedos en mi cavidad, no sin antes tapar bien mi boca, comenzó a mover sus dedos allí, yo por mi parte daba leves gemidos, aunque me estaba reprimiendo, ya que en verdad quería gritar, me ise un poco hacia atas y mi trasero choco contra la dura erección de armin , el me apoyo bruscamente contra la pared, comenzó a masajear mis pechos suavemente, mientras aun estaban sus dedos dentro de mi.

-a-arfmind- dije **(N/A: armin siempre le tapara la boca por eso escribiré los diálogos de ella de esta forma e.e)**

-Si, mi linda niña?- dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus dedos

-me vfengo- gemi débilmente, luego de eso sus dedos se llenaron de mis liquidos, sentía como mi intimidad goteaba y se oia como las gruesas gotas caian y chocaban contra el piso.

-Que sonido mas majestuoso no crees?- dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar el cierre del vestido y besaba mi espalda, yo solo asentí., aun estaba contra la pared y el bajo hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

-Cubre tu boca…- dijo el luego de obedecerlo el comenzó a lamer esa parte, yo apretaba fuerte mi mano contra mi boca, temia que en cualquier momento gemiría fuertemente, y la verdad no quería eso, el mordia lamia y exploraba con su lengua cada cavidad de mi estrecha intimidad.

-estas lista…- dijo el, juro que casi pude ver esa picara sonrisa formarse en sus labios, el volvió a cubrir mi boca y luego de que bajo el cierre de su pantalón, y lo bajo junto a su bóxer comenzó a ingresar lentamente en mi, primero la punta, y luego comenzó a entrar lentamente.

-e-eres tan estrecha…- decía el haciendo gestos que demostraban cansancio

-a-a-afr-midn- gemi conteniendo las ganas de gritar, por el placer que me generaba sentirlo dentro mio.

-te gusta linda?- dijo sonriendo, yo solo asentí sonrojada

-m-mafs, podfavo-r- dije suplicante al pelinegro, el me obedecio y comenzó a embestirme con mas fuerza y rapidez, ya no aguantaría mucho, debía gemir fuertemente, intente hacerlo pero el presiono mas su mano

-no deben oírnos lo siento- dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído, luego de eso atrapo el lóbulo de mi oído y lo comenzó a lamer mientras me embestia fuertemente,,, finalmente se vino en mi,

-Sal primero.- dijo mientras nos terminábamos de limpiar

-o-ok- dije avergonzada.-obedeci saliendo primero, y lami un poco de la semilla de armin que había quedado en mi mano, era el sabor mas dulce de todos, y sin duda el mejor. Estubimos "jugando", todo el viaje, al llegar Natsuki nos recibio junto con Ken, sin duda, había sido el mejor viaje de mi vida…

* * *

**Ziinect: Gomene!, no es un muy buen lemmon u.u, pero ya les dije estoy a un paso de ser monja :3**

**Rox: a mi me gusto **

**Yumiko: a mi igual**

**Ziinect: Yumi-Nee! *la abraza***

**Yumiko: suéltame -.-"**

**Rox: dejen reviews /._./**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ziinect: continuoo**

**Rox: ya saben el disclaimer ._.**

**Aclaraciones!: en este capítulo que es especial de France, ella escribirá en su diario, en fin sin más continuo :3**

* * *

**France pov.**

* * *

_**11 de septiembre 2012**_

_**Ya pasaron como 5 meses, desde que la carta de Nathaniel llego a mis manos**_

_**Lo extraño demasiado no quiero estar más sin él, ¿porque, cada que algo bueno ocurre**_

_**Siempre me pasa algo así?, mi querido diario, me gustaría que un consejo apareciera**_

_**De cualquier persona, que alguien me dijese que él me está buscando o algo que me diera esperanza…**_

_**Eso es todo lo que compartiré hoy, gracias por mantener mis secretos.**_

* * *

-France!- llamo mi madre, yo deje el bolígrafo y luego de tomar mi diario baje rápidamente por las largas escaleras

-si madre?-

-Te llego una oportunidad, para seguir en el campo musical.-

-e-enserio?!-

-Sí, pero ya la rechace, no quiero que mi niña se vuelva a involucrar en esas cosas, lo siento-

-pero porque has hecho eso?!, dios.. Gracias mama- luego de esa charla corrí fuera y azote la puerta al salir, camine hasta el gran roble de la plaza central y me senté a su sombra

* * *

_**11 de septiembre 2012**_

_**Querido diario…**_

_**Estoy peor que antes pues, mi madre ha rechazado algo importante para mi**_

_**No creo que haya sido porque no quiere que**_

"_**me meta en ese campo de nuevo"**_

_**Aquí hay algo que no entiendo y esto me comienza a molestar**_

_**No digo que valla a averiguar algo así, no quiero ponerme a espiar**_

_**Pero aun así, ¿era muy necesario que rechazara algo en mi nombre**_

_**Sabiendo que es importante para mí?**_

_**Quizá, solo quiere molestarme, o quizá no, aun así**_

_**Lo que hiso no tiene perdón…**_

* * *

-France!- me grito mi hermano

- Mateo, hola-

-mi linda hermanita, ¿cómo estas?-dijo para luego abrazarme

-pues, mal, Madre a rechazado algo importante para mi… además – comencé a contarle la historia desde 0

**Un rato después…**

-entonces por eso estas así verdad hermanita?-

-s-si- estaba a punto de llorar

-oye, te ayudare, si ese chico es tan importante para ti, te ayudare a encontrarlo-

-es bueno saber que alguien me apoya- luego lo abrace

- no te preocupes siempre me tendrás a tu lado…-

-gracias…-

-por cierto, que escribías?- dijo intentando tomar mi diario yo fui mas rápida y lo tome antes

-como lysandro diría, "señor no me gusta que espíen mis cosas, la curiosidad es una cualidad horrible de las personas"- intentando imitar a lys

-Jajajajajaja, que tonta eres- el revolvió mi cabello luego de decir eso

-y, como vas con mi cuñada?-

-¿Emma?, ah sí, ya no tienes cuñada, me dejo- dijo sonriendo

-cómo puedes sonreír mientras dices eso?-

-aprendí a verle el lado bueno a las cosas..-

-¿cuál sería el lado bueno en esto?-

-no debo comer la comida de ella –

-…ok?- dije mientras lo miraba raro

- en fin, me voy, iré a una cita-

-¿con quién?-

-la hermana de Emma- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba

-y luego yo soy la rara- dije yo

-¡Siempre serás la rara!- grito

-¡Tu pedazo de idiota!- tome una roca y la arroje contra él, le di en la cabeza

-¡Ya veré con que te torturo luego niñita!- grito mientras reía

-¡estaré esperando grandulón!- le grite mientras comenzaba a reír

Luego de la charla con Mateo, camine un rato mas

Llegue a una heladería, hace mucho no iba, al llegar pedi un helado que me recordaba a miniñez, fresas con yogurt de crema, me sente en una de las bancas y mire como la gente pasaba caminando y se me quedaba mirando.

-ella no es?...- sussuraban

-seguro es ella…- otro susurro

-estas segura?-

-por supuesto que es ella-

Yo escuchaba todo lo que susurraban, comenze a preocuparme, me leante y a paso rápido comenze a caminar para no despertar sospechas…

-Oh dios es ella!- escuche un grito, inmediatamente comenze a correr

-Porfavor ven aquí!, queremos tu autógrafo!- se oian los gritos de mis fans

-No dios!, déjenme!- corria rápido como si mi alma fuese a ser llevada por el diablo

-Porfavor detente!- gritaba todos

-Waaaaa ayúdenme!-. grite yo

-hey!, France!- era Nathaniel, esperen Nathaniel?!, pare ens eco al verlo y pronto la multitud me rodeo

-s-s-s-s-s-Socorro!- grite estirando la mano para que nath la tomara, sentí como la gente me tocaba y me pedían autógrafos y toda la cosa, sentí como alguien tomo mi mano y la jalo, me vi denuevo corriendo ahora tomada de la mano del lindo rubio que me estaba ayudando, mire hacia atrás, mi diario había caído, que haría ahora?...

* * *

**Ziinect: wooo lo dejo hasta aquí :3**

**Rox: te matare ._.**

**Ziinect: no lo haras *saca las katanas* muajajjaj (?**

**Rox: jajajjaja *saca una oz* vente entonces -.-**

**Ziinect: dejen review! *corre hacia rox* moriras!**

**Rox: *corre hacia ella* tu lo haras antes que yo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ziinect: Continuo /._./**

**Rox: ya se saben el disclaimer no lo dire -3-**

* * *

**France pov.**

Y allí estábamos, otra vez corriendo, deje mi pertenencia mas preciada, tirada en el piso, mientras las personas se mataban por ese pequeño libro que había caído de mis manos, pero pensé…

-_no es fácil ni importante volver al pasado, y reabrir las cicatrizes, de allí, la única justificación es saber que ese conocimiento me va a ayudar a entender mejor el presente…-_Enfoque mi mirada al rubio que corria tomado de mi mano…_-El… El es mi futuro… mi presente… Mi todo…-_

_-_France…- me llamo

-si?-

-Te amo…- se detuvo y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, levante mi rostro y nos fundimos en algo a lo que la gente lo llama "muestra de amor", quiero volverme adicta, siento que enloqueceré, sus labios sobre los mios, esas 2 palabras, como es que te hacen tan feliz, 2 simples palabras?...

-Te amo Nathaniel… Te amo…- lo abraze

-Q-quiero que seas mia… Solo mia- dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro, trague gruso al oir eso, el me separo del abrazo y enfoco sus orbes miel en mi

-p-porfavor… Tomame..- dije sonriendo levemente, con un notable sonrojo, el apoyo su frente en mi hombro, dirigi mi mirada hacia el y levente su rostro su mirada estaba nublada, y su rostro muy rojo, mire el cielo, y pesadas gotas de agua caian de el, baje mi mirada para dirigirla al rubio una ves mas,pase su brazo por mi hombro y camine hasta un hotel que había cerca, pedi un cuarto y al llegar lo recosté en la cama, comenze a tratar su fiebre con unos paños helados, y le di una medicina que traía en mi bolso,pase varias veces mi mano por sus cabellos, el seguía con una temperatura muy alta..

-F-France…- oi como susurraba mi nombre…-A-asi france s-sigue porfavor…- dirigi mi mirada a la entrepierna del rubio, había una "Carpa", levantada, esperen… Estaba soñando perversidades conmigo?!

-P-Pervertido!- grite, cuando me disponía a marcharme, su brazo me jalo a la cama y me abrazo fuertemente a el, apoyando su notable erección contra mi.-N-nath…- su mano levanto mi falda y bajo mis bragas, me abrazo mas fuertemente a el, y la erección casi entra en mi, me estaba exitando, y mucho, el se sentía tan caliente… No sabia si era por la fiebre, o por la erección.

-Gracias por cuidarme..- Dijo sexymente a mi odio, luego de eso atrapo el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzo a lamerlo, mientras una de sus manos se colaba en mis bragas y palpaba esa zona.

-N-Nath-Nathaniel..- gemi débilmente mientras me retorcia un poco, el sostuvo mi cintura y la apoyo mas contra el…

-sh sh sh sh- me sizeo.- dijiste que serias mia…- luego de eso beso mi cuello e introducio uno de los dedos que masajeaba mi intimidad dentro de ella, gemi mas fuerte, el solto mi cintura y puso los dedos de su otra mano en mi boca, comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos rápidamente de alli, el metio otro dedo en mi cavidad y sigio moviéndolos, yo gemia mucho ya.

-N-Nathaniel…-llegue a decir mientras jadeaba

-s-si?-

-e-entra en mi porfavor, ya no aguantare mucho..- suplique

-b-bueno..-

Dicho eso el levanto mi pierna y metio su miembro en mi, comenzó a moverse lento a lo primero, era tan caliente…Me daba cuenta que aun tenia fiebre por eso…

-e-e-eres tan apretada.- gimio el

-s-sigue porfavor..- dije entre jadeos

-y-ya casi-

-r-rapido!- el obedecio y rompió rápidamente mi himen, la muestra de mi virginidad, mis lagrimas caian grusas por mis ojos

-e-eras virgen.. Lo sabia- sonrio triunfante

-t-tu no lo eras?-

-N-no, Melody.. eso no importa- dicho esto el me puso en "perrito", y comenzó a embestirme rápidamente, y muy fuerte además

-Na-na-na-na –na-tha-niel- dije muy entre cortada.

-s-s-si?!- dijo el casi gritando

-Dime que me amas!- grite yo el seguía embistiéndome

-Je t' Aime- dijo en francés

- J'ai aussi Je t'aime- Luego de decirnos eso, ambos nos vinimos, la cama se lleno de los jugos de el, y los mios caian en gruesas gotas junto a los suyos…Nos limpiamos y cuando el se sintió mejor, caminamos hasta la heladería de antes, resulta que una joven lo había dejado allí para mi, lo tome entre mis manos, y al abrirlo, vi todas las palabras de mis fans, dándome aliento, para seguir asiendo lo que yo amaba, Musica…

-France.. Vamos, tengo que pedirle algo a tus padres, y si dicen que no.. No me importara.- el tomo mi mano.- Porque, Te amo..- me beso tiernamente y caminamos hasta mi casa

***al llegar***

-Ya llegue!- grite

-Bienvenida hija, oh un amigo?-

-No señor, vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija, quiero casarme con ella…-

-Na-nathaniel…- dije mirándolo

-Ahora que eh encontrado mi camino, no habrá momentos difíciles, Creo que tengo una misión que cumplir, y, eso hare, deseo convertirme en el hombre que haga feliz a su hija, todos los días de su vida, desde ahora, hasta que muera, ella es la persona con la que deseo transitar mi camino, si usted lo permite, déjeme que sea ella.- dijo Nathaniel calmado

-Y-yo… Bienvenido a mi familia hijo.- dijo mi padre abrazando al rubio

-G-gracias- el devolvió el abrazo..

-Pa-padre- sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era realmente feliz, al dia siguiente partimos a Francia, claro, con el permiso de mi padre, sigo escribiendo en mi diario… Las historias que llene en ese pequeño libro.. sin duda, serán las mejores, ahora que, tengo a alguien con quien compartirlas. Dirigi mi mirada al chico que dormia con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, voltee hacia la ventanilla, y cerre el diario, en el que había escrito todo lo que acabo de leerles, esa es mi historia con Nathaniel. al llegar a Francia, Kentin , Armin, Natsuki, y Felicita, nos esperaban con unas grandes sonrisas, que nos decían sin siquiera hablar "bienvenidos"… Al llegar, comenze a cantar una canción, en la cual los chicos me ayudaban con los instrumentos, tenia ganas de cantar hace mucho…

El viento sopla sobre mí y las nubes ya están llegando  
Estiro mis brazos y trato de tocar las estrellas  
Sé que no estoy en tiempos de pensar en ir  
Alrededor del universo

Sueño con el día en el que me encuentre en el mundo paralelo  
Siempre me digo a mí misma que puedo encontrarlo  
Reunamos miles de melodías  
Y pongámoslas todas en una sola canción

Sí, yo puedo ver el mundo a través de tus ojos  
El viento lleva a las nubes sobre la tierra  
Los poemas me ayudan a vivir  
Todas las estrellas fugaces están detrás de mí  
Y me doy cuenta de por qué estoy aquí

Las luces se desvanecen con todos los sonidos que he hecho  
Todavía no sé qué decir si me preguntan por qué a mi  
Canté aquella canción que se desvacía en el aire  
Estoy esperando aquí a que escuches mi voz

Voy a celebrar este sentimiento  
Abrazándolo entre mis brazos  
Mi voz resonando a través del espacio  
Esperaré aquel día en que todos vengan

Pues he desarrollado todo un mundo ante mis ojos  
Todos los días y todas las noches estaré a tu lado  
A todas las estrellas fugaces las estoy dejando atrás  
Estoy decidida a permanecer aquí

* * *

**Ziinect: ese es el cap de France :3, ahora viene… Rocio y Lys n.n**

**Rox: pero zei esta en argentina también…**

**Ziinect: eso lo dejare como sorpresa n.n**

**Rox: -3- Reviews? :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ziinect: Wooo la parte de Lys y ro n.n**

**Rox: alfin /._./**

**Ziinect: empiezo entonces :3**

**Rox: Amour sucre es de Chinomiko y beemov al igual que sus personajes**

**Rocio Pov.**

* * *

Estaba sentada junto a Azul en la clase d eliteratura, a ella no se le daba muy bien, pero tmapoco se esforzabapara hacerlo, desde que volvimos a aquí, la veo con la mirada perdida, siempre distraída con la cabeza en las nubes, ja a quien me recordaría…_-Lysandro…-_ mi cuerpo se estremecio, me pare rápidamente y comeneze a caminar apurada fuera de ese salón de clases, azul dirigio su mirada a mi e imito mi movimiento, mire detenidamente a Azul cuando cmainaba tras de mi, mire su cabello y sus manos, una hebilla azul y unos guantes sin dedos de red negros, esto era malo…

-Azul..- le llame, sin obtener respuesta..-Azul..!- repeti… -Zei?-

-Si?-

-M-Mierda…-

-Ocurre algo witch?-

-No soy witch, soy rocio ahora-

-inaceptable…En fin me voy a montar el video musical,.-

-V-video?-

-Claro, le busque un trabajito a Azul.. Espero que Castiel no se ponga mal, luego de ver mundialmente como su linda "Azul", lo cambia por otro, Bye bye, niñita- dicho esto ella salto por la ventana, parecía un gato, callo de pie y camino como si nada hubiese pasado

-Si, seras…- corri tras ella imitando su movimiento, cai sobre alguien al hacerlo

-a-auch…- esa voz…

-C-Castiel?!-

-Tabla de planchar?!-

-Lysandro?!-

-Rocio?!-

-Alexy!- grito alexy que estaba con ellos

-Que carajo?- los tres dijimos al unisono

-D-Donde esta azul?!- grito castiel mirando hacia los lados

-Se fue hace unos momentos…-

-Mierda.. Adios- castiel salio corriendo cuando le dije eso

-Miren una tienda de ropa argentina!,quiero ropa!- grito alexy mientras corria como desquiciado a los locales.

-R-ro…- dijo en un susurro lys desviando la mirada

-s-si?-

-tu falda..-

-e-eh?- mire hacia abajo mi falda estaba levantada

-Mierda!- regreso castiel.-Tu!, ayúdame a buscar a Azul.- dicho esto tomo mi brazo y me arrastro por casi toda la capital de buenos aires…

***3 horas después..***

-Bien, creo que eso es todo- dijo alexy contemplando la montaña de bolsas que había delante de el

-Wow!, alexy espero que me prestes algo de eso..- dijo ro

-Por supuesto!-

-que bien que divertido, ropa-

-Castiel puedes no ser sarcástico una vez en tu vida?-

-hmpf…-

-oye y quien llevara todoe so?- pregunto lys

-Oye, tienes unos brazos muy fuertes lys- dijo alexy mirando a rocio

-Mira los musculos de castiel también alex, ese tiene mas que kentin- los nombrados se sonrojaron

-Ya se!, nosotras somos delicadas, no podemos llevar esto- dijo alexy dramatizando un poco

-Lyssss- lo llamo tienramente rocio

-S-si?- dijo tragando grueso, sabia lo que se le venia

-Castiel…- lo llamo alexy

***un rato después***

-Como terminamos trabajando de mulas para estos 2?- preguntaba castiel, o bueno, lo que se veía de castiel, sus piernas.

-Nose, todo fue muy rápido- contesto lys estando en la misma situación que cast

-Callaos y caminad mulas!- gritaba alexy

-Oye ro, mira esa no es…- dijo alexy señalando un plasma que había en un edificio…- Azul?- Castiel solto las bolsas y miro hacia el plasma

-Oye!, mis zapatos!- grito alexy

-Callate!- grito castiel dirigiendo su mirada al plasma nuevamente

En el plasma…

Zei, con un vestido azul y negro con encajes en azul mas claro, unas medias que cubriasn sus muslos con unas medias blancas con líneas negras, unas botas largas, su cabello recogido y una pequeña corona adornándolo, ella comenzó a cantar…

_Quisiera ser__  
__La princesa que siempre vas a amar__  
__Sin dudar__  
__Debes saber__  
__De corazón cómo debe ser_

_En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié__  
__¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?__  
__Segundo__  
__De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?__  
__Tercer lugar__  
__Si digo algo debes responder__  
__"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"__  
__¿Lo has captado ya?__  
__¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,__  
__Y no lo puedo tolerar!_

_En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié  
¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?  
Segundo  
De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?  
Tercer lugar  
Si digo algo debes responder  
"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"  
¿Lo has captado ya?  
¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,  
Y no lo puedo tolerar!_

No es porque  
Sea egoísta o algo así,  
Sólo quisiera que tú  
Pensaras  
De corazón que no hay otra  
Chica que sea más bonita que yo

Quisiera ser  
La princesa que vas a idolatrar  
¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!  
Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción  
¿Acaso crees  
Que yo soy como todas las demás?  
Rayos, me siento mal  
Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper...  
... ¡Y tu culpa será!

¿Qué defectos?  
Seguro piensas que adorable soy  
Y la imagen misma de la perfección  
Si quieres,  
Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez!  
¡Oye!  
Ah, ¿Sabes? También  
Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel  
Y me lleve con él  
¿Lo has captado ya?  
Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá

No es porque  
Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no  
Está mal  
Si a veces te hago enojar  
Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar

Quisiera que  
Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar  
Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame!  
Me muero por tu mano tomar  
Mi príncipe  
Obstinado y renuente tú serás  
Rayos, di por qué  
¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?

Seguro no  
Lo has visto  
No te has dado cuenta  
¡Cuenta nunca te darás!

Incluso el más fino de los pasteles  
O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes  
Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo  
Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta  
Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena  
Y entonces  
Vas a arrepentirte

No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual!

Quisiera ser  
La princesa que siempre vas a amar  
Cuídame, te me puedo escapar  
Tirado te podría dejar  
Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar  
Si me abrazas sólo así?  
Dices que peligro habrá  
¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!

**Cuando el chico abrazo a Zei, castiel hervia de rabia pero…**_**  
**_

_...Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú._

**Cuando el chico la beso… El simplemente fue nublado por la ira, corrió hasta el estudio,por ahora solo podríamos cuidarlo para que no haga locuras..**

**Ya en el estudio…**

-Castiel! Detente!-dijo mas de una vez Lysandro

-No dejare que nadie vuelva a quitarme algo preciado para mi!,nunca mas lo hare!-esto ultimo lo ijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos,salto las vallas y por fin llego al camerino de Zei.

-Lo siento no pueden ingresar si no están autorizados.- nos dijo un guardia mientras nos echaba a mi y a lys, que haríamos ahora?

* * *

**Ziinect: no me maten, :3**

**Rox: lo hare ._.**

**Ziinect: entonces tu continuaras con el fic, y la secuela que pienso hacer con los hijos d elos chi… oh… emm mirne un gato O.O *sale corriendo***

**Rox: dejen reviews! Vuelve aquí y termina de hablar insecto! *corre tras ella**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ziinect: Continuación Pn /._./**

**Rox: mi lemmon?**

**Ziinect: sip**

**Rox: Amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko, al igual que sus personajes :3**

* * *

**Rocio poov.**

-Que haremos ahora?- dijo lys

-oh si tan solo hubiera alguien que nos ayude-

-Yo!-

-el chapulín colorado?- dijo lys

-No, Alexy … En el trae del chapulín colorado-dijo Alexy haciendo pose y todo

-oh… Porque compraste el martillo de goma?-

-ah, es que debía combinar no?-

-si Nath estuviera aquí, eso sería un palmface nivel dios-dije

-exacto- agrego lys.-

-Hey lys, vamos a mi casa?, estoy sola hoy, y quería mostrarte mi colección de guitarras.- dije yo con una sonrisa

-Claro!.-

-y que hay del chapulín azulado?-dije

-Lo siento, los veo luego, quiero ir a esa tienda.- dijo el chico antes de correr hasta el local

-ok, vamos mi bella dama?-dijo lys para luego ofrecerme su brazo para que me abrase a él, así lo hice, caminamos de esa forma hasta llegar a mi casa, las mujeres me miraban con envidia, y el de cuando en cuando me acercaba más a él, como demostrando que yo estaba con él.

-Llegamos.- dije para soltarme de su brazo y abrir la puerta, al voltearme el me abrazo por la cintura y me pego a su miembro, yo me sonroje mucho.-q-que haces?-

-No es obvio?, hacerte mía por supuesto…Claro no aquí afuera, seria indecente.- luego de decir eso atrapo el lóbulo de mi oreja con su boca y comenzó a lamerlo.

-L-Lysandro..- dije cuando por fin entramos y el me acostó suavemente sobre el sofa

-te haré sentir el placer más grande que hallas sentido en tu vida.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras masajeaba uno de mis pechos.

-L-lys…n-no aun no- dije intentando levantarme, el tomo mis brazos y los coloco sobre mi cabeza, comenzó a besar mi cuello y susurro a mi oído.

-No tienes opción princesa.- susurro a mi oído

-L-lys!- gemí ya que él había insertado sus dedos en mi cavidad, mi cintura comenzó a moverse involuntariamente, por mucho que intentara contenerme, no podía hacerlo, esta situación era mucho para mí.

-t-te ves tan linda ruborizada mi dulce angelita..- susurro a mi odio el peliblanco sin dejar de penetrarme con sus dedos, me besaba dulcemente, comenzó por mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas, la comisura de mis labios mi cuello, y se detuvo en mis senos, donde beso más suavemente, movía su cabeza lentamente haciendo cirulos para acariciar mi pezón con sus labios apretó mi pezón entre sus labio y lo lamia suavemente, un leve gemido salió de mis labios, mis manos comenzaron a moverse solas, quizá guiadas por el deseo de que ese envidiable cuerpo albino sea mío, solo míos, mis labios querían marcarlo por todos lados, mis manos arañar su espalda, y yo… simplemente quería amarlo, amarlo como si no hubiese un mañana… Comencé a desabrochar su camisa y al terminar él se la quitó separándose unos segundos de mí, nuestros labios se buscaban, se encontraban y se fundían en un largo beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, cuando la falta de aire era presente nos separábamos, y volvíamos a besarnos, comencé a acariciar sobre el pantalón de Lysandro, que ya estaba un poco ajustado, lo desprendí y al hacerlo, su miembro se mostró rápidamente, estaba muy endurecido ya, y era más grande de lo que esperaba, solo pasaba por mi mente "¿Eso entrara en mí?, soy muy pequeña para eso!"

-No te preocupes, si cabe.- dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente

-y-yo..- fui callada por los labios de Lysandro, el aprovecho la situación y se adentró en mi lentamente, tan lento y suave fue que no sentí cuando ingreso en mí, dio una embestida y la muestra de mi virginidad fue rota así sin más.. Di un gran gemido y sentí como caían unas lágrimas, el me miro y beso mis lágrimas…

-quieres que me detenga?..- dijo el

-n-no muévete por favor…- dije mientras me acomodaba para quedar abrazada a su espalda, el obedeció y comenzó a moverse, la intensidad de las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más y más, yo tenía mis uñas clavadas en su ancha espalda, el me acomodo "de perrito" y me apoyo contra el sofá al hacerlo, ingreso por mi otra cavidad y comenzó a embestirme allí, mis gemidos eran más fuertes ahora, se oían mis gemidos, mesclados con su agitada respiración, nuestro sudor se fundían juntos, salió de mi e ingreso en el primer lugar de antes, y me acomodo acostada con mis piernas sobre sus hombros, se quedó mirándome un rato sin hacer nada…

-N-no me mires cuando estoy de esta forma!- grite para taparme la cara con la almohada

-P-Pero eres hermosa!, porque haces eso, te amo así y como eres!, solo estaba contemplando a la hermosa chica a la que.. Le entrego mi cuerpo, por primera y última vez, ya que..- se acercó a mi oído y susurro.- Pienso casarme contigo- luego de decir eso siguió con su trabajo y se vino en mí, yo no tarde en llegar al clímax como él.

-O-oye lys, que buena protección usaste, ni parecía que usaste!- dije abrazándome a su pecho, lo mire y vi como palidecía

-e-eh, s-si genial..-

-usaste verdad?- dije sentándome bruscamente a su lado

-l-lo olvide en el mostrador de la farmacia..- dijo apenado

-Qué?!-

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí n.n**

**Rox: mierda ._. Dejen review /._./**

**Ziinect: próximo capítulo de Castiel y Azul :3**

**Rox: iré por el test de embarazo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ziinect: Ante ultimo cap de perfect note /n.n/**

**Rox: e-encerio? *a punto de llorar***

**Ziinect:n-n-no llores!, en el ultimo cap les dare una sorpresa n.n**

**Rox: o-ok *snif* Amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko y beemov**

* * *

**Castiel pov.**

Corri por todo el establecimiento, por primera vez estaba llorando, mis lagrimas nublaban mi vista, porque no la hallaba?, quería verla, este sentimiento quemaba mi pecho, quería gritar, gritarle cuanto la amaba, porque Zei se esmeraba en separarnos?...

-Castiel!.. Castiel dónde estás?!- esa voz… Era azul!,corrí hasta donde se oía esa hermosa voz, y la encontré, estaba dentro de una limusina, que estaba poniéndose en marcha, corrí rápido tras ella, no la alcanzaba, por favor…

-A-Azul!, detente!-grite, ella no se detenía, corrí mas rápido, y cada vez más y más!, pero no la alcanzaba, unos guardias tomaron mis brazos y me retuvieron, mis lágrimas caían rápidamente, mordí mi labio mire hacia abajo y tome aire, levante mi mirada y grite su nombre… Y los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella…

-AZUL TE AMO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, luego sentí como me desvanecía, y me arrastraban hasta afuera, luego de unas horas desperté en la acera del estudio… Levante mi mirada, y vi a lysandro, y rocio, les conte lo ocurrido y rocio rompió en llanto como si hubieran matado a la joven pelinegra a la cual yo amaba, lysandro abrazo fuerte a rocio y en ese momento me ise una promesa… Recuperaría a la chica que eh amado todo este tiempo, desde que la vi, en ese concierto…Me levante lentamente y con cierta pesadez, mire a mis 2 amigos, y comenze a caminar, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, y el cielo comenzó a nublarse, las gotas de agua caían, y se mezclaban con mis lágrimas… Llegue a un apartamento en el que me estaba hospedando y me acosté en la cama, cerré mis ojos, y creo que quede dormido…

_Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo__  
__Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo__  
__Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción__  
__Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón.__Pregunto ¿ Qué te pasa ? ¿ Por qué lloras?__  
__¿ Porqué estás tan rara ?__  
__Y aunque tú no me hablas me conforma al ver tú cara__  
__Quiero sentir tú mano y no puedo moverme__  
__¿ Qué me pasa?__  
__Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa.__Siempre quise tener la oportunidad__  
__De poder hablarte una vez más.__No te dije que te amaba__  
__Y que aunque era tú amigo siempre sentí cosas__  
__Mi corazón fue testigo.__Siempre quise tener la oportunidad__  
__De poder hablarte una vez más.__Te desvaneces con el sol no eres humana__  
__Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana._

_Te fuiste un viernes por la noche__  
__Me quitaste todo__  
__Te perdí en mis manos__  
__Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo__  
__No entiendo a la vida__  
__**La vida me prometió estar contigo**__**  
**__**Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo**__.__  
__Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte__  
__Dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas__  
__Que aunque falso es suficiente__  
__No me importa cuanto duela despertarme__  
__Igual me duele todo__  
__Y cada segundo del día estás presente.__  
__Me acuerdo de todo__  
__La noche perfecta__  
__Y en mi carro te miré a los ojos__  
__Sonreíste y por fin de cogí la mano.__  
__Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos y me ciegan__  
__Yo te amo amiga tanto que me quema__  
__Ya no quiero despertarme__  
__La vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido__  
__Prefiero vivir de noche__  
__Sentir que tú no te has ido__  
__Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida__  
__Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tú partida_.

Desperté de mi sueño… porque había cantado esa canción?, inmediatamente supe que era el efecto de azul… tome un cuaderno y la escribí mientras aún estaba fresca en mi mente. Iba a ofrecer un concierto y la iba a cantar solo para dedicársela a ella y que se de cuenta de cuanto la extraño, amo y sueño con ella… Es imposible que este tan loco por ella, sin embargo es asi…

**Al dia siguiente…**

Camine por toda esa gran capital, buscando un rastro una pista, y por fin mi búsqueda daba frutos, mire hacia una pared y había un gran cartel

"_**Esta noche, el concierto despedida de **_

_**Zei!, se despide de la gran capital para empezar su gran gira mundial**_

_**Valor de entrada 250$"**_

Mire mi billetera, solo tenía unos pocos euros… recordé que se venden bien aquí en argentina, y eso ise en menos de lo que pensaba ya tenía los 250, estaba feliz, corrí a el teatro donde se presentaría mi amada, y compre un boleto, que aunque no estaba muy cerca de ella, podría verla, y eso me haría feliz.

**Esa noche…**

Camine hasta el lugar, y una vez que ingrese mire al lado del escenario, la silueta de la chica se veía, pero estaba lleno de guardias en ese lugar, camine por ahí y me dejaron pasar, ya que dije que era un guitarrista nuevo, corrí rápidamente hasta donde se veía la silueta de ella, al entrar al camerino, vi que era zei, pero estaba dormida, le quite las prendas azules y negras, y luego la abrase, ella despertó y me sonrió…

-Castiel… Sácame de aquí… Por favor..-suplico ella con lágrimas en sus lindas orbes aquas, yo obedecí, le puse una bata blanca y la cargue en mis brazos, ya que ella se desvanecía luego de ser zei… la saque de ese lugar por la puerta trasera, y corrí a la casa de rocio, que era el único lugar que conocía y quedaba cerca, llame a la puerta de la castaña, y al ver que traía a Azul en mis brazos me permitió entrar a su casa, donde estaban lysandro, armin, kentin, Nathaniel, hasta alexy, y las amigas de azul también estaban allí, camine al cuarto de la castaña y coloque a azul en su cama, fui donde estaban todos y nos enteramos, que rocio y natsuki estaban embarazadas, natsuki esperaba gemelos, y que nath se iba a casar con france, lys también le había pedido matrimonio de una forma rara a rocio, no nos quisieron decir cómo, feli estaba muy apenada, como si escondiera algo.

Camine donde estaba azul y al llegar me altere ya que no la encontraba, la puerta se cerro tras de mi y se escuho un "Clik", como si hubiesen cerrado con llave, se apgaron las luces y sentí como unos brazos me envolvían.

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí ./.**

**Rox: mierda, me embarazo.. -*saca el pela papas* Lys, mi amor te castrare n.n**

**Ziinect: dejen reviews, yo ire a salvar a lys!**

**Rox: próximo cap lemmon de azul(Ziinect) y castiel xD**

**Ziinect: Urasai!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ziinect: continuo!**

**Rox: yipee!**

**Ziinect: Amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko y Beemov**

* * *

**Castiel pov**

-Estas aquí...-Dije mientras ella me apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo y yo solamente me estremecía con su voz en mi oído. Estaba realmente estático ella pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo no me la creía ella buscaba lo mismo que yo. Me beso el cuello mientras que mi piel tenia escalofríos, tenía el cuerpo completamente temblando como gelatina ella aprovecho para plantarme un beso y aventarme a la cama, fácilmente se montó y empezó a despojarme de mi chaqueta , no lo podía creer ella llevaba el control de las cosas y de alguna forma u otra me encantaba, pronto quito mi camisa y empezó a pasearse por mi abdomen posando sus dedos en todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi cinturón realmente era muy hábil para moverse de un momento a otro ya me estaba quitando mi cinturón.

-quítatelo...- dijo con voz traviesa

-p-pero-

-que te lo quites!- de esa voz traviesa empezó a ser una voz exigente, ya no me estaba pidiendo las cosas, me las exigía...rápidamente me quite las zapatillas y el pantalón, solo me quede en bóxer y mi miembro estaba a punto de explotar, solo sentía que cada rozamiento que tenía con mi bóxer era un infierno para mí, para ella fue más fácil quitarse la ropa solo se quedó con su brasier y su ropa interior. Me aburrí de que ella me dominara por lo que la volteé y apoye sus brazos bruscamente contra la cama, ya era tiempo de dominarla yo levante su brasier y empecé a juguetear con sus pezones, los cuales de un segundo a otro empezaron a endurecerse

-q-qué haces?!- dijo ella gimiendo

-jugando –Respondí mientras le sonreía pícaramente yo solo lamia un pezón y con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro era todo un goce para mi

-c-castiel- ella gemía una y otra vez mi nombre ya era hora de deleitarme con mi postre, baje hacia su ropa interior y empeze a inspeccionar esa parte húmeda y con ganas de ser poseída que ella tenía, abrí lentamente sus piernas, y acerque mi rostro a ese lugar, con mis dedos separe sus labios íntimos y comenze a lamer esa zona, ella gemía una y otra vez mi nombre, introduci un dedo en su cavidad, mientras mis dedos se empapaban cada vez me deleitaba cada vez mas sus jugos eran deliciosos yo no me conformaba con solo uno le introduci otro dedo a su cavidad la cual lo acepto muy bien ella empezó a gemir y gritar

-c-castiel me, me vengo…c-castiel!-

De repente soltó un grito y vi como esos hermosos jugos recorrían sus piernas

Mientras ella temblaba de placer, dirigi mi mirada a su rostro, tenia un lindo sonrojo y los ojos brillantes, estaba toda sudada, y esa imagen me encantaba simplemente, baje mi bóxer y me adentre lentamente en ella, ella comenzó a moverse, como si le moslestase mi presencia en ella, yo la tome del rostro y la bese.

-duele?- dije en un susurro

-u-un poco-Dicho eso di una embestida y rompi la muestra de su virginidad, y ella comenzó a llorar, bese esas lagrimas y proseguí con mi trbaajo, la embestia cada vez mas rápido, ella gemia desenfenadamente, y gritaba mi nombre, era tan lindo verla de esa forma, cada vez lo hacia mas brusco, veía sus pequeños pechos rebotar, amaba que ella este asi, la bese y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, segui embistiéndola, nuestro sudor se mezclaba fácilmente, en un momento ambos llegamos juntos al climax y mis lquidos caian gruesos sobre sus piernas, cai rendido y mi cabeza quedo apoyada en sus pechos, que aunque pequeños eran muy sueves y comodos, dormimos hasta el otro dia…

**Fin Castiel pov.**

**Rocio Pov.**

Entre a mi habitacion, ya que hace rato esos 2 estaban callados, al entrar los vi a ambos desnudos y dormidos, si habían echo lo que yo creía enmi cama…

-CASTIEL Y AZUL!- grite fuertemente, ellos despertaron y se cayeron de la cama-USTEDES PEDAZOS DE PERVERTIDOS!, VENGAN AQUÍ!- grite, cuando vinieron hasta mi los tome de las orejas y los arrastre hasta la sala de limpieza donde les di cosas para que limpiaran mi colchón, cuando terminaron , todos nos sentamos en el sofá, prendimos la tele y hablamos un rato, ninguno seguiría con la música, castiel solamente pues tenia un año mas de contrato, ya que todos menos castiel y azul tendríamos hijos, pues íbamos a empezar verdaderas carreras.

**_3 semanas después.._**

-Chicas- dijo azul

-si?-

-Estoy.. Embarazada!- grito felizmente, todas le dirigmios una mirada de odio a castiel

-Felicidades- dijimos luego de matar a castiel con la mirada** (N/A: es una forma de decir, no lo mato xD)**

Y-yo espero gemelas…- dijo feli tocando su pancita con una gran sonrisa llena de ternura

* * *

**Ziinect: Final de perfect Note /._./**

**Rox: alfin n.n**

**Ziinect: la sorpresa es: HABRA SECUELA! Jajaja, con los hijos de los chicos :3, en fin, gracias por leer, hasta la secuela Matta-nee!**


End file.
